1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for discharging liquid, such as ink.
2. Related Art
To date, liquid discharge apparatuses that discharge liquid, such as ink, or the like from a nozzle by the supply of a drive signal have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2007-160671 discloses a printer in which the voltage of a drive signal is corrected in accordance with the difference between the amplitude of a detection signal indicating a change in the electric field when liquid is discharged to a droplet receiving section (cap) and a predetermined reference amplitude.
In the technique in JP-A-2007-160671, it is necessary to have a change in the electric field when liquid is actually discharged to a droplet receiving section in order to generate a detection signal or correct a drive signal. However, in reality, for example, a discharge defect in which liquid is not discharged from a nozzle may occur. In a situation in which such a discharge defect has occurred, there is a problem with the technique in JP-A-2007-160671 in that it is not possible to suitably correct the voltage of the drive signal.